kabukiwarriorfandomcom-20200213-history
SCEA
v SCEA a.k.a Sony Computer Entertainment was and is a Japanise video game company founded in 1993 by Ken Kutaragi, it's headquaters in Tokyo in Japan. It was publisher of 1998 game for ps1 video game console Bushido Blade and 2008 game for ps3 video game console Go! Sports Skydiving. It also published the following games... Motor Toon Grand Prix, ESPN Extreme Games\1Xtreme Arc the Lad Jumping Flash! Twisted Metal Warhawk Aquanaut's Holiday Battle Arena Toshinden Jet Moto Wipeout Porsche Challenge Spawn: The Eternal, Philosoma Rapid Reload Beyond the Beyond 2 Xtreme Cool Boarders Crash Bandicoot PaRappa the Rapper Jumping Flash! 2 Motor Toon Grand Prix 2 Twisted Metal 2 Rally Cross Jet Moto 2 Wipeout XL, Final Fantasy VII Wild Arms Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Hot Shots Golf Intelligent Qube MLB '98 Ghost in The Shell Bust a Groove Tomba Jet Moto 3, Gran Turismo Alundra Blasto Cool Boarders 2 Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Formula 1 98 Jersey Devil Legend of Legaia MediEvil MLB '99 Spyro the Dragon Turbo Prop Racing Twisted Metal III Rally Cross 2 Wipeout 3 Kula World, 3 Xtreme Ape Escape Arc the Lad III Cool Boarders 3 Crash Team Racing Formula One 99 Gran Turismo 2 Omega Boost Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! Syphon Filter Twisted Metal 4 Wild Arms 2 Tiny Tank: Up Your Arsenal Speed Freaks Tomba 2 Um Jammer Lammy Vib-Ribbon A Bug's Life This Is , Crash Bash Formula One 2000 Grind Session Hot Shots Golf 2 MediEvil 2 Spyro: Year of the Dragon Legend of Dragoon Syphon Filter 2 Ace Combat 3: Electrosphere Destruction Derby Raw Moto Racer 3 This Is Soccer 2 In Cold Blood, Cool Boarders 4 MLB 2002 Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Syphon Filter 3 C-12: Final Resistance Monsters, Inc. Scream Team, Arc the Lad Collection Formula One Arcade MLB 2003 Atlantis: Lost Empire Emperor's New Groove, MLB 2004 Treasure Planet Lilo and Stitch, MLB 2005, FantaVision Tekken Tag Tournament Ridge Racer V, Formula One 2001 This is Soccer 2002 ATV Offroad Fury Extermination Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec ICO Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy PaRappa the Rapper 2 Twisted Metal: Black Dark Cloud WRC Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Dropship: United Peace Force Kinetica Okage: shadow king Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil Time Crisis 2 AirBlade The Bouncer Moto Gp, Formula One 2002 WRC II: Extreme The Getaway Hot Shots Golf 3 Final Fantasy X The Mark of Kri Ratchet & Clank Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs War of the Monsters Wipeout Fusion Drakan: The Ancients' Gates Frequency Ace Combat: Distant Thunder Kingdom hearts This is Soccer 2003 Stitch Experiment 626 Treasure Planet Smash Court Tennis Pro Tournament MotoGP 2, Amplitude WRC 3 Ape Escape 2 Formula One Hot Shots Golf Fore! Jak II MLB 2004 Primal Hardware: Online Arena Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando Siren SOCOM II: U.S. Navy SEALs Dark Chronicle Ghosthunter My Street Dog's Life ATV Offroad Fury 2 Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits Pac-Man World 2 This is Soccer Time Crisis 3 MotoGP 3 , Destruction Derby: Arenas Formula One 04 Forbidden Siren The Getaway: Black Monday Jak 3 Jet Li: Rise to Honor Killzone MLB 2005 Sly 2: Band of Thieves Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain WRC 4 Athens 2004 This is Soccer 2005 Smash Court Tennis Pro Tournament 2 MotoGP 4 2005 Ape Escape 3 Buzz!: The Music Quiz Gran Turismo 4 Formula One 05 Genji: Dawn of the Samurai God of War Jak X: Combat Racing MLB 2006 NBA 06 Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves Ratchet: Deadlocked Rise of the Kasai Shadow of the Colossus SOCOM 3: U.S. Navy SEALs WRC: Rally Evolved Ace Combat:Squadron Leader Death By Degrees Tekken 5 Soul Calibur 3 2006 Call of Duty 3 Formula One 06 Hot Shots Tennis MLB 06: The Show NBA 07 Siren 2 SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Combined Assault ATV Offroad Fury 3 24: The Game Urban Reign Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War Tourist Trophy Shinobido: Way of the Ninja 2007 EyeToy: Play 3 Rogue Galaxy God of War II MLB 07: The Show NBA 08 Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Ape Escape Million Monkeys 2008 MLB 08: The Show Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters Twisted Metal: Head-On: Extra Twisted Edition ATV Offroad Fury 4 2009 MLB 09: The Show MotorStorm: Arctic Edge Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier 2010 MLB 10: The Show Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow , MLB 11: The Show, 2006 Genji: Days of the Blade NBA 07 Resistance: Fall of Man Ridge Racer 7 2007 The Eye of Judgment Folklore Formula One Championship Edition Heavenly Sword Lair MLB 07: The Show MotorStorm NBA 08 Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction SingStar Uncharted: Drake's Fortune Warhawk 2008 Buzz!: Quiz TV Gran Turismo 5 Prologue Everybody's Golf: World Tour MLB 08: The Show NBA '09: The Inside Time Crisis 4 SingStar Vol 2 SingStar Vol 3 Party Edition LittleBigPlanet MotorStorm: Pacific Rift Resistance 2 SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Confrontation Siren: Blood Curse 2009 InFamous Killzone 2 MLB 09: The Show Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Buzz Quiz World Singstar Motown EyePet Ghostbusters: The Video Game God of War Collection 2010 M.A.G White Knight Chronicles MLB 10: The Show Heavy Rain God of War III Modnation Racers Kung Fu Rider Sports Champions Start the Party Sly Collection Buzz!: The Ultimate Music Quiz The Fight: Lights Out The Shoot TV Superstars Time Crisis: Razing Storm Gran Turismo 5 2011 LittleBigPlanet 2 DC Universe Online Killzone 3 MLB 11: The Show PlayStation Move Heroes MotorStorm: Apocalypse SOCOM 4 Ico & Shadow of the Colossus: The Collection Infamous 2 Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One Resistance 3 Sorcery Twisted Metal Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception White Knight Chronicles 2 Medieval Moves: Deadmund's Quest Start the Party 2 Carnival Island Everybody Dance God of War: Origins Collection Ape Escape Move 2012 Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time Starhawk The Last Guardian, Blast Factor Gran Turismo HD Concept Lemmings Go! Sudoku 2007 flOw Super Rub 'a' Dub Calling All Cars! Go! Puzzle Piyotama Super Stardust HD Warhawk PixelJunk Racers LocoRoco Cocoreccho Go! Sports Ski Everyday Shooter Pain High Velocity Bowling Snakeball Toy Home 2008 Crash Commando Dark Mist Echochrome Elefunk Gran Turismo 5 Prologue Linger in Shadows PixelJunk Eden PixelJunk Monsters Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty Siren: Blood Curse Sky Diving SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Confrontation The Last Guy Wipeout HD 2009 .detuned Fat Princess Flower Savage Moon Rag Doll Kung Fu: Fists of Plastic The Punisher: No Mercy Trash Panic Hustle Kings PixelJunk Shooter 2010 PixelJunk Racers: 2nd Lap Tumble Dead Nation Eat Them echochrome ii PixelJunk Shooter 2 2011 Journey Under Siege , Papo & Yo, 2005 Ape Escape Academy 2 Ape Escape: On the Loose F1 Grand Prix Hot Shots Golf: Open Tee MediEvil: Resurrection MLB 2006 NBA 06 SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo Twisted Metal: Head-On Wipeout Pure World Tour Soccer: Challenge Edition ATV Offroad Fury: Blazin' Trails Fired Up The Con 2006 Ape Escape Academy Ape Escape Academy 2 Ape Escape Racing ATV Offroad Fury Pro Brave Story Daxter Hot Shots Golf: Open Tee Formula One 06 : Liberation Lemmings LocoRoco MLB 06: The Show Monster Kingdom: Jewel Summoner NBA 07 Pursuit Force SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 2 Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Talkman Gangs of London Kingdom of Paradise 2007 Beats Everybody's Golf Portable 2 Jeanne d'Arc MLB 07: The Show NBA 08 PaRappa the Rapper Pursuit Force: Extreme Justice Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Tactical Strike Syphon Filter: Combat Ops Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow Wild Arms XF Wipeout Pulse 2008 Buzz!: Master Quiz Echochrome God of War: Chains of Olympus Hot Shots Golf: Open Tee 2 MLB 08: The Show Patapon Patapon 2 Secret Agent Clank LocoRoco 2 NBA '09: The Inside Super Stardust Portable 2009 LocoRoco 2 Patapon 2 Resistance: Retribution MLB 09: The Show Gran Turismo (PSP) Invizimals Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier LittleBigPlanet PSP MotorStorm: Arctic Edge 2010 SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 3 MLB 10: The Show Modnation Racers PSP The Eye of Judgment: Legends Patchwork Heroes Echoshift What Did I Do To Deserve This, My Lord? God of War: Ghost of Sparta 2011 MLB 11: The Show Patapon 3, Broken Gravity Daze Hot Shots Golf Next Hustle Kings Untitled Killzone game Little Deviants Untitled LittleBigPlanet game Reality Fighters Untitled Resistance game Smart As Sound Shapes Wipeout 2048 Uncharted: Golden Abyss